d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Lava Tubes
in the first lava tube.]] Lava Tubes is the fifty-ninth episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired April 21, 2016. The episode is also considered a spin-off of "High Adventure 2013". Episode Date: April 21, 2016 Preceded By: West Point 2010 Followed By: Brody in Virginia Synopsis July 11, 2013 The episode consists of extra footage of the lava tubes in Snow Canyon State Park, that didn't make it into "High Adventure 2013". The Young Men climb down into the first lava tube. Christian Hair mentions how cold it is down there. Jeff Wright jokes and says he's moving his tent down there. They climb over tons of sharp rocks in the dark. Kyle Makaiwi jokes and says they're trapped. They get to the very end of the tube and all turn off their flashlights on the count of three. Christian says it's like the ship hidden in the ice in Man of Steel. Kyle Makaiwi calls himself Man of Steel. Kyle Makaiwi jokes and says Charlie Sheen was once Superman. They then climb out and head to the second lava tube. in the second lava tube.]] They find some Cub Scouts climbing into the tube, and follow them in. John Wright climbs down to the ledge above the lava tube and looks over. Kalani Quereto asks him what he's thinking of doing. Jaren Garff also climbs down a little too close to John. Kyle Worley, Brody Rasmussen, and Jaren go down into a cave and climb back out, saying they say a rock. Kyle Makaiwi climbs through the very narrow entrance of the lava tube, and everyone follows suit. Kalani notices an opening at the top, letting in a pillar of light, and decides to climb up shining his flashlight.]] in the second lava tube.]] through it. Kyle Makaiwi screams because he has no light to see where he's going. Kyle, Brody, Christian, and Travis Neal climb down a slippery passage into the next cave, where they find several people hanging out. Christian and Travis find John waiting for them. A Cub Scout says he's scared of not seeing things. Kyle Worley shines his flashlight in Christian and Travis' faces as a joke. They hear a Cub Scout quote CatDog. They find the end of the tube; a giant chamber. A Cub Scout has the same flashlight as Travis. Brody mentions how big the room is. Kyle Makaiwi tells Travis they should go. They go back up the way they came. Kyle grasps his foot on the edge of the rock and heaves himself up. He says it's all about having strength in the butt. They finally get back up to the surface and move on to the petrified sand dunes. People In This Episode * Kyle Makaiwi * Travis Neal * Brody Rasmussen * Jaren Garff * Kalani Quereto * Dallin Earl * Christian Hair * Kyle Worley * John Wright * Alec Viera * Jeff Wright * Steve Farrell * John Earl Locations * Snow Canyon State Park, St. George, Utah Trivia * While entering the second lava tube, Travis Neal sings, "At the end of the tunnel, there's a pillar of light." Rick Patterson sang this in the elevator at Walnut Creek BART Station in "Rick's Visit July 2011". Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes